


Alternate V3 Chapter One Trial | Death of Despair

by PantaParty



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amami Rantaro Lives, M/M, Minor Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantaParty/pseuds/PantaParty
Summary: The trial seems to be over.. until, Rantaro Amami reveals his second survivor perk..
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Alternate V3 Chapter One Trial | Death of Despair

"And that concludes..the events of this case." Shuichi Saihara mumbled, pulling his hat closer to his face, as a single tear rolled down his paled cheek. Sure, the truth had been revealed, but why did the truth fill him with such despair? Did he do the wrong thing? Should he have just let them be executed? Did Kaede really do it? Surely, he thought, as his vision was further obscured by the flurry of tears, his detective work must have been wrong?

"N-no..Kaede..did it?" Gonta clenched his eyes shut, quietly sobbing. The usually carefree Entomologist wept for his soon-to-be executed friend.

"Damn it!" Kaito growled lowly, his fists clenching in anger.

"It is a truth I do not wish to accept, but since Shuichi has brought everything to light.." Kirumi started, a miserable, almost uncomfortable look dawned on her .

"Puhuhu~ doesn't it fill you with such despair.. now without further ado it's voting-" Monokuma smiled maliciously, a childish giggle flying from his monochromatic mouth.

"Stop. Stop! This is all wrong, your game is all wrong!"

The fifteen students looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, until he entered the room. Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate ??? was standing right in front of them, his naturally good looks still preserved, no blood, and definitely no bloody shotput balls. The bustling courtroom suddenly froze, even Monokuma, and his colorful offspring stood solemnly trying to take in presence.

"Rantaro..." Kokichi squealed, his eyes brimming with presumably fake tears, "my beloved Taro-Chan has come back to me, as my guardian angel.." Kokichi dramatically spread his arm, as he hugged his still podium. Kaede looked over at the short-boy eyeing him suspiciously, but notice that beneath his dramatics there was a sense of relief, and joy.

"Oh please.. Cockichi" Miu spat venomously "if you want him to fuck your shota ass that bad just ask.." Miu snickered, as she looked over at Rantaro. Begrudgingly, Rantaro met her gaze, with a disappointed look, causing Miu to blush scarlet, "I w-was just s-saying s-since.."

"Shut up whore.." Kokichi snapped back, as he inspected his nails. Miu hugged herself, squealing as she did so, with her face flushing, as Kokichi spoke again "go play with yourself, cus no one wants to go near you, smelly pig" sticking his tongue out, Kokichi began to make oinking noises, which led to further frustrated moans from Miu.

The two kept up this repertoire for about another five minutes. Miu's moans continuing to fill up the Trial room, as Kokichi fired off insult, after insult. No other students, dared to intervene, like they usually did, as they were struck by a nauseating sense of disbelief.

"R-rantaro..?" Kaede looked at the green haired teen in disbelief. Rantaro looked over at Kaede, but despite his best efforts, Kaede continued to avoid direct eye contact. "W-why are you.. how are you.... I k-killed you, in the library.." Kaede anxiously stuttered, her body unable to stop itself from shaking.

Monokuma, also looked at Rantaro with disbelief. However, unlike Kaede an underlying malice was present in the bear's menacing glare. "This wasn't apart of the deal, you green haired bastard." Monokuma barred his teeth, as he scrunched up his eyes furiously.

Rantaro coolly reciprocated this hostility back toward the bear. "The deal ended when you tried to kill me back in the library, dumbass."

An low uncontrolled growl escaped Monokuma, "Puhuhu~ looks like we can do a 2-For-1 execution."

"Uh.. what's going on..?" Angie's eyes dimmed, "Atua never warned me of this, or told me that Rantaro could be resurrected." However, Angie's usual fervour soon returned to her, as she sprung back to life with a cheery grin, "Nyahaha~ I guess the Lord works in mystery ways."

Maki rolled her eyes as she glared at the Artist. "No one cares about "Atua" or whatever, plus what did Monokuma mean by de-"

Monokuma laughed again, as his Kubs looked up at him worriedly. "Well.. you finally found out huh.." Monokuma paused for effect, before continuing, "the traitor of your group is.. the one who traped you all here is..... Rantaro Amami!.. Puhuhu~, doesn't that just fill you with despair? He came back just to spite you all, and almost got poor Kaede executed. How saddddd~"

Rantaro shook his head, furiously but continued speaking in his usual calm demeanour. "No. He's lying to you all. The reason I'm still alive is because of my survivor perk. See..?" Rantaro showed his classmates, his unique Monopad with a slightly larger monitor, and sleeker designer. "In addition to this high tech map, and other useful features, such as GPS, and SMS. Team Danganronpa sent in master Imposter to impersonate me, so I could act as this season's accomplice to the mastermind."

"S-season..?" Tsumugi gasped, dramatically falling to the floor. Gonta panicked, and helped Tsumugi up in a gentlemanly manner. She smiled at the Entomologist kindly, before resting her palms on her podium.

Rantaro clicked his tongue in annoyance as he sighed deeply, "I didn't want to tell you this-"

Monokuma, panicked, and frantically starting screeching random nonsense. "We0pekdj1sa. e9xe86eu2jlbw. eja22hejw9em. Error-code-11037. xmjs4xpaq6kel."

"Daddy?" Monofanie called out to her father.

"Father's gone mad!" Monotaro sobbed.

"Pops, what's wrong?" Monosuke shrieked.

"Papa Kuma... come back to us!" Monokid yelled.

"FATHER-WHAT-IS-WRONG?" Monodam asked, in his usual robotic tone.

"Enough.. of this NONSENSE.." Monokuma projected across the trial room. "Kaede, has already been found out as the culprit, VOTE FOR HER ALREADY.."

Kokichi grinned at this sudden change in tone. "What's wrong Monokumaaaaa?" Purposefully, dragging out each vowel to annoy him. "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong, what's wrong? Are you not feeling beary well....? What a shame~" Kokichi chimed in a sing-song voice.

Monokuma's crimson eye intensified with rage. "If Kaede isn't the culprit.. then who is IT..."

Kaede, had finally caught on to what was happening. "It's obviously whoever the true mastermind is. I mean, who else would kill Rantaro. You have a motive, and an opportunity. If your claims that you are monitoring us 24/7 are true. Then obviously you would have seen Miu creating the cameras, and then Shuichi, and I placing them, and seeing me purposefully setting up the flash function in order to lure the mastermind."

"Hang on a second, Kaeidiot. Surely, you still could have killed Rantaro, I mean.. what if you are the mastermind...and you're trying to to throw us off.."

Kokichi sighed, inspecting his nails. "For once, the waste of space has something valuable to say. Is there any evidence to proof Kaede's innocence."

Rantaro nodded confidently. "Shuichi." Shuichi, looked at the mysterious boy with hesitation. "Can I uh.. help you..?"

"You mentioned how Kaede had wrapped her sweater around the shot put ball, in order to conceal it. Correct?" Shuichi nodded. "And Kaede, my Imposter overheard you talking about how you had to clean your entire room, due to the fibres of your sweater.."

Kaede nodded as well. "Yes, although this sweater is comfortable, the fibres being so delicate, and easy to break off, make it somewhat of a nuisance."

"Exactly. So surely, if the shot put ball that Kaede had rolled down the vent, was the one that killed my Imposter, then wouldn't it of had pink fibres stuck to it."

"So.. you're saying, mastermind see Kaede's plan fail, so step in to finish it..." Gonta added, a slight gleam in his eye.

"Exactly, Gonta. If the mastermind had not stepped in, the Killing Game would have ended last night."

Angie beamed. "Of course. Atua says it's true, so it must be the truth!"

"I don't have to energy to contradict anyone so.. I guess I'll let it slide. But, if it turns out you're lying you'll be sorry.."

"Woo, you better be afraid, degenerate male. Himiko's curses scare even me, the Ultimate Aikido Master."

"As great as that is.. we are now back to square one.." Kaito clenched his fist. "But I, Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars will find the truth, alongside the rest of you."

Kaede nodded enthusiastically. "Right. We can do it everyone."

"I suggest we go over everyone's alibis again, just to clear up any inconsistencies.." Kirumi suggested, fixing her gloves, which had begun to slip off.

Kaede nodded in agreement, "Shuichi, and I were together the whole time apart from when.."

"Right. You mentioned it before, Kaede," Kokichi grinned mischievously, "Shuichi *mysteriously* disappeared, wouldn't that have given him the perfect opp-"

"No, that's wrong. If Shuichi had gone into the library to kill Rantaro, the sensor would have gone off, causing the receptor to alert Rantaro, meaning that Shui-"

"But, you told us yourself that you had the receptor..." Kokichi noted the change of Kaede's facial expressions, she had gone from an optimistic smile, to a glum frown. "You weren't lying? Rightttt.."

"I.. uh, lied to you all..." Kaede admitted, looking at her shoes out of guilt, and shame, "Shuichi had the receptor the whole time, I lied.. sorry. but it was because I didn't want you to vote Shuichi the blackened, which would have led to all your executions.."

"I totallyyyyy understand Kaede.. maybe we are more alike than you think.."

"Shut it, you degenerate male.. Kaede only did what she did to protect us.. she had to lie.. or we all could have died.."

"Atua agrees with Tenko, not all lies are bad, especially if they are told with good intentions..."

"Sometimes, lies are necessary to reach the truth.." Shuichi added, which led to more fake crying from Kokichi. "I'm so, h-happy, *sniffle* that you understa- *sniffle* nd, the beauty of lying... it fills me with such *sniffle* hope.."

"Geez, do you have ADD or something.."

"No," Kokichi replied, the crocodile tears, instantly stopping, "do you have whiny bitchlet disorder.."

Gonta pondered. "Whiny bitchlet disorder.. Miu have that?"

"Alright. That's enough you two." Kaito intervened. "We're still fighting for our lives here.. remember?"

Korekiyo nodded. "I am obliged to agree, although the beauty of argument, and debate are similar, let us focus on the beauty of debate first.. kukuku"

"You're all stupid.." Maki stated, rolling her sleeves up slightly. Her scarlet eyes flickered around the courtroom for a moment. "We should not discuss who the culprit is, we should discuss who the culprit isn't.. therefore, whatever scenario we are left with is the raw, uncompromising truth."

"Well, let me see" Tsumugi, pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "It can't be Gonta, because of the moving bookcase, and the rusty hinges of the door. Maki, Tenko, Kaito, Angie, and Himiko all stayed in the game room together. The only one that left was Rantaro..."

"Hang on.." Kaede interjected. "Couldn't the imposter of killed himself? I mean, if he was an accomplice to the mastermind, the mastermind could have simply told him to kill himself before the time limit, he could have thrown the shot put above his head and-"

"That makes no fucking sense, my golden brain has seen through this shitty explanation. Remember, where Rantaro's imposter's head wound was..." Miu paused, allowing the "dimwits" as she called them to catch up. "It was at the back of his head, because he was bent over, but if he had killed himself, the ball would have hit him directly on the top of his head."

"Jeez Miu, are you on medication for your bitchlet disorder?" Kokichi jabbed, "You're actually being helpful.. for once..~"

"Yes. I think we should all have a little more faith in Miu, she is clearly more intelligent than we perceive her to be..." Kiibo logically explained, before blushing slightly.

"Well of cause you can't perceive my true genius, because it's toooo fucking massive, for you virgins to contemplate... heh, that's what she said, it's tooo fucking massive"

"And now she's back to being a noisy farm animal, heh she even smells like one, shit-eating pig woman.."

"Shit-eating pig woman.." Miu gasped, her face beginning to lewdly sweat "No one's ever called me that.. what is this feeling.. I feel such a strong sensation.. of lust, and anger blending into one... ohhhh Kokichi~"

"Nyahaha, hopefully Miu will be saved by Atua.. one day.."

"So, what about everyone else's alibis... we still need to recap them, right?" Kaede, attempted to steer the conversation back toward the actual trial.

"Kukuku, I will gladly share them with you all.. again... as I mentioned earlier, Miu, Tsumugi, Kirumi, and I were all in the dining hall, enjoying what we thought would be our last meal.."

"Hey!" Montaro shrieked, "Don't just call it your "last meal", we created a n-"

"Yes, Kiyo..? Carry on, please.." Kaede interrupted Montaro.

"Well, that's basically it, apart from the fact that Tsumugi went to the bathroom we were together the whole time." But she was back within five minutes, meaning her alibi is almost as strong as the rest of ours."

"What about Ryoma, or K1-B0, they could have done it.. right~" Kokichi's face morphed into an unreadable gremlin look..

"You could have done it too, you know.." Tsumugi suggested. "You have, well.. no alibi.."

"Nuh uh, how could I have possibly thrown a shot put ball at Rantaro's imposter, have you seen my noodle arms.." Kokichi, *again* started the stream of tears down his face, "It's such a s-struggle being a weak.. sensitive.. boy like me *sniffle*"  
"Oh fuck off, go tell your sob story to somebody who actually gives a shit.."

Kaede, actually agreed with Kokichi. "I don't think Kokichi, or Ryoma could have committed this crime, due to their physique, uh.. no offence.."

"None taken," Ryoma admitted, chuckling slightly, "being this height is *great*, it means I can order off the kid's menu at restaurants, and not get odd stares."

"Well, what about K1-B0 he's the only person, oh *sorry* I meant robot who could have done it, rightttt~" Kokichi, again, was teasing K1-B0.

"No, that's actually incorrect. My father, and creator, Professor Idabashi, intentionally designed me to have strength equivalent to that of a senior citizen, I doubt I could have lifted, and thrown the shot put ball at Rantaro either.."

"So.. if it isn't bobble head bitch, Tencrotch, Pooichi, Cockichi, Robocuck, Kaito Moanmota, Kaeidiot, virgin avocado-"

"Just get to the point.. jeez.." Tenko, scrunched her face into a slightly unsettling expression.

"Well, what I mean is... who the fuck DID IT-"

"I can't help but think we've overlooked something.." Shuichi added, his eyes meeting with Kaede's.

Kokichi begun snickering.. "Of course.. we've overlooked such a crucial piece of evidence.."

"Huh? What is it Kokichi..?" Shuichi questioned, expecting a half-assed answer, from the world's biggest liar.

"Well, you know how Rantaro mentioned his survivor perk Monopad...." Kokichi started, dragging out each word, to intentionally annoy the other students, "surely his map would be more accurate than ours, perhaps revealing the passage to the hidden room, at the back of the library, which is where the Mastermind could of been hiding...right?~"

Nobody interrupted, so Kokichi continued.

"Well then, obviously if we find out where this passage is, we can track who could have of accessed it before Rantaro's imposter's murder,~" Kokichi smuggly affirmed.

"Maybe, it isn't the passage?" Ryoma suggested, "What if the culprit hid in the air vents-"

"No. I don't think that would be the case. If they hid in the air vents, Kaede or I would have seen them, or the books would have been displaced, causing Kaede's plan to fail. Not to mention the fact that the sensor was set up in the library." Shuichi confirmed.

"I mean, Kokichi, or Ryoma could have hidden in the air vents before you set up the cameras, intercepted the ball, and wiped off the fibres from Kaeidiot's sweater-"

"Have you seen the size of the air vents?"

Korekiyo cackled. "Kukuku, unless Himiko chanted a size reduction charm, that would be impossible."

"Unfortunately, I haven't acquired that power, yet..... So Kiyo is right." Himiko yawned, and fixed her hat, which had started to slightly droop over her eyes.

"So, if it wasn't the strategy meeting fuckers, Kaeidiot, Pooichi, the dining hall crew, or the lonely fuckers, then who is it.."

Shuichi was taken aback. Miu, was absolutely right, this trial had hit a standstill. But, Kokichi wasn't done just yet.

"Well, remember my theory about the passageway to the hidden door, I think I've found it~" Kokichi grinned. "It's in...... drumroll please..." he imitated a drum roll, using his hands. "the girl's bathroom..."

"T-the bathroom?" Tsumugi was clearly panicking at this point. Her face begun to shift in colour, to a shade which resembled her hair."

"Hey. How do you know it's in the girls bathroom?" Tenko interrogated Kokichi. "You degenerate male! Our bathrooms are supposed to be safe from degenerates like you."

"Well.. if you must know... Rantaro's imposter.. or whoever he was, told me the building's structure, and well I worked it out from there...~"

"And, you're not lying, right?" Shuichi questioned, still slightly suspicious of his shorter classmate.

"Of course not silly, would I ever lie to my beloved Saihara-Chan~"

"I bet he's just lying, damn it!"

"Kukuku, impressive trying to sway the trial in your favour."

"Nyahaha, even Atua is impressed with your manipulation abilities."

"A typical degenerate male excuse."

"If you're lying.. you'll be sorry Cockichi.."

"Gentlemen not lie!"

"The truth is plain to see, you're lying!"

"Upupupu, looks like you're split down the middle, that means it's time for..... the Ultimate academy for Gifted Juveniles to reveal it's morphenmal trial grounds..."

The trial podiums lifted, and formed a staircase. Eventually, the Ultimates were face to face, their topic of debate: Could the Mastermind's passage be in the bathroom?

Kaede, gripped tightly onto her podium, she only had six of the other Ultimates on her side: Maki, Kirumi, Kiibo, Kokichi, Rantaro, and, Shuichi. Could they really win this debate?

"There's no way the passage in the girl's bathroom, just look-"

"Kiibo!"

"No. Even though they are on separate floors, it's still possible if you look at the building's structure."

"Kukuku, surely, Rantaro could have killed his own Imposter."

"Shuichi!"

"That's not possible. Kaede, and I put dust on the card reader, if Rantaro did in fact kill his imposter, it would have been smudged, as he would have had to get out of the library."

"What if Kokichi is the mastermind, is there any proof-"

"Kokichi!"

"We've already had this discussion, there's no way I'm the culprit, Tsumugi would have seen me go into the girl's bathroom."

"Well, the mastermind is still probably one of you degenerates."

"Maki!"

"If the mastermind was a male, why would the passage be in the girl's bathroom? It would be so much easier, for it to be in the guy's bathroom."

"Nyahaha, what if the passage is not in the girl's bathroom~"

"Kirumi!"

"Where else could it have been?"

"Perhaps, in the game room~"

"No. Why put it in the game room, when the door has rusty hinges, and can't open? The girl's bathroom is one of the most logical places, as it is directly above the crime scene, and it's concealed."

"Aha, the passage should be easy to spot, when I'm pissing I would obviously notice it, you fuckers."

"Rantaro!"

"That's why we said it's concealed, the Mastermind must have a secret trick to opening it. They wouldn't want it in plain sight, or their whole killing game could be ruined."

"This is OUR answer!" The debate had finally finished, and the podiums lowered to their normal level.

"So.." Miu began, puffing her chest out. "My golden brain was right~, woo yeah, I said it before any of you fuckers that the Mastermind committed this murder. Not Titless, Pooichi, or Virgin avocado, it was the Mastermind woo hoo, I'm a fucking genius~"

"We still haven't figured out the Mastermind, don't get so overexcited." A disgruntled Ryoma retorted.

"Oh.. but we have, have we not. Nyahaha, the Mastermind is Atua~"

"Uh.. no, it's Tsumugi nishinishi~"

"T-tsumugi? Tsumugi kind to Gonta. Tsumugi not Mastermind."

"Well, she went to the bathroom right~"

"Y-yes, I went to the bathroom, b-but.."

"There's no buts about it. Tsumugi, is the culprit. Right Shuichi?~" Shuichi had no choice but to nod. It really was true, Tsumugi was the only possible suspect. "Well then, time to explain~! It's time for my closing statement~"

"My closing statement begins like Shuichi's, but it differs slightly. The mastermind had excused herself from the dining hall, in order to make sure Kaede's plan worked, she wouldn't want her precious killing game to end so early. At the same time, Kaede, and Shuichi were still together in the classroom, until Rantaro's imposter moved the bookcase, setting off the receiver, Shuichi was holding. Now, Kaede did still roll the ball, intending to kill Rantaro, however, due to the evidence brought up earlier, the murder weapon could not have been the shot put ball that Kaede procured, due to the lack of pink fibres, clearly giving this away. At the same time, Rantaro's imposter was lured into Kaede's trap by the camera flash. The shot rolled down the path, that Kaede had made earlier. But it missed Rantaro's imposter, causing her murder plan to fail. However, the Mastermind knew that a murder had to occur, or her whole killing game would have been ruined. So, they attacked Rantaro's imposter from behind, killing him instantly. The mastermind acted quickly, and disposed of Kaede's shot, as well as Rantaro's Survivor Perk Monopad. This is why, the door to the Mastermind's room was open, when Shuichi and Kaede, first entered the library, as the Mastermind had just finished their plan. Anyways, Monokuma it's voting time~"

"N-no, I'm not the M-mastermind. T-there's no proof, Kokichi is just making up lies again!"

"Nooo I'm not... you guys believe me right..~"

"Kukuku, the beauty of humanity's perseverance.. I suppose.."

"Nyahaha, Atua says Kokichi is telling the truth, so... Tsumugi is really the mastermind..?"

"Gonta.. not accept this.. how can Tsumugi be Mastermind when she so kind.."

Shuichi bowed his head, contemplating on what to say.

"I agree with Kokichi, there's no question that Tsumugi is the mastermind."

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke descended across the trial room.

"I'm back... FUCKERS...." a new figure appeared, "Junko FUCKING Enoshima..." The whole group of "students", as they were called, were speechless. "You're pretty confused huh.. well let's just speed this up a bit.. since I'm dying~" she burst out laughing, as if it was the funniest thing ever said, "Puhuhu, pun intended.. well I'm dying, to taste the death of despair, or some crazy ass shit~"

"D-despair.. is that some kinda kink..?" Miu's faces flushed pink, and she started groping herself in odd places. "O-oh my.."

"Well.. anyways.. god.. this season is so boring, I mean it's only for the first chapter.. waah.. such despair.." Junko whined dramatically.

"S-season, what do you mean season-" Maki demanded, her voice rising in volume, with every word.

"V3: Killing Harmony, the Ultimate Real Fiction. How despair inducing... puhuhu.." Junko, gave the group another one of her signature laughs.

"W-what, this is all fiction..?" Even Kokichi, the penultimate liar of the group, was floored by this discovery.

"N-no, this is not possible, my golden b-brain, my perfect b-body.. might not be r-real.."

"I WANT MY MOMMY, NO PLEASE-" Himiko wailed.

Junko grinned, and started playing with her hair. "Such despair..~" she mewled.

"Kukuku, I for one have not fallen to despair. If this is all fiction, that we can simply leave this viction, correct?"

"Hm.. yes and no.. although you can leave physically, can you ever leave mentally, you've given up your whole identity, in order to be apart of Danganronpa, is there a future for any of you?"

"Yes, there is!" Kaede defiantly nodded. "We can at least try, we can hope for the future, we can't just throw in the towel, can we?"

"I agree. This is not despair inducing at all." Kiibo smiled, "my inner voice is telling me, that this is the beginning of an even brighter hope. Our lives in this game might be fake, but we're all still real people, right guys?"

"You're all just boring regular people~"

Kokichi nodded, for once acknowledging Kiibo's humanity. He ignored Junko's hurtful statement. "I k-know.. I can be a terrible person.., and my l-lies.. can hurt people.. but what's the point of giving up? W-when we can escape this k-killing game, and.. b-become better people." Kokichi stuttered, any immersion of confidence had been shattered.

"Kokichi.." Kirumi sympathised with the boy, "it's okay," she offered him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I mean totally," Kaito nodded enthusiastically, "although we've butted heads before, we can move forward, right?"

Kokichi offered the group his first genuine smile.

"Uh.. that's great and all, but I still need to be punished~"

The Monokubs, however, were clearly panicking.

"N-no, Daddy stop them!" Monophanie sobbed, "I'm too cute to die.."

"Wahh, father~"

"Papa Kuma, don't let us die.. can you really bear to be without us.."

"THIS-SEEMS-ILLOGICAL."

"Pops, n-no, please!"

Monokuma sighed, "I guess we should just throw in the towel. We lasted for 53 seasons.., so a pretty good run. Lasted longer than a show about a bunch of people living in apartments, or that one show about nerds, and physics."

Junko's eccentric smile widened, as her eyes begun corrupting with pure, unmitigated despair. "Perfect! It's voting time~"

"Gonta worries this is last time he'll see friends."

"Don't worry Gonta. This isn't the end! Out of all the degenerate males here, you're the only tolerable one."

"Nyahaha, Atua's will is for us to stay together, for a long time."

"Atua is right, my magic is pulling us all together too."

"I won't forget about any of you, for a long time.. it's my duty as a maid, and your friend, to never forget."

"I'll think about you guys, even when I'm exploring the stars, I, Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars swear on it."

"When we get out here, I'll uh.. hopefully hook up with one of you.. uh.. I.."

"Should I play Mozart, or Beethoven for our reunion concert?"

"C-concert..? Kukuku.. very well Kaede.."

"You guys seem.. alright.. I'll make sure to tell the kids at my old orphanage about you.."

"Hopefully, once i become a real detective, we can work together again.."

"You are all like my cherished younger siblings, especially Kokichi.. come here you.." Rantaro pulled Kokichi into a hug, which resulted in Kokichi immediately blushing...,"h-hey.. I know you have a crush on me.. but calm down.. heh..~"

"Although, I haven't known you all for very long.. you kids give me a newly found energy..."

"Your points are all logical, and I truly believe we will all stay together, for a very long time. But, for now, let's end this Killing Game, and all future Killing Games!"

"S-such.. Hope.. n-no, please.. just VOTE ALREADY.." Junko's pleas became more, and more desperate as one by one, the group of 15 students voted.

┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒

Junko has been found guilty.

It is time for her punishment!

You too Monokuma,

Monophanie, Monotaro,

Monosuke, Monokid,

and Monodam!

┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚

"Me first, me first, me first.." Junko rambled, before a vine emerged from above the courtroom. The vine was covered in sharp thorns, and it wrapped itself around Junko's neck. "S-so long.. bear well, puhuhu.."

**THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT VERSION 2.0**

_"Junko is placed on a large piano. She is forced to press certain keys of the_ _instrument, but as she does,_

_the vine slowly strangles her. At the last second, she is pulled up, before the piano closes on itself._

_Junko, is then pulled up a large tower, and is sliced at by rotating mechanical saws._

_She reaches the top and is then dropped in a boiling cauldron. Junko slowly boils to death,_

_as the spirals in her eyes, darkened, and intensified. However, just before she is boiled to death,_

_she is strung up on a wooden pillar. Junko is shot at, and insect bullets piercing her skin._

_Angry red skin, and blisters emerge, which cause her face to swell, to almost double_

_it's normal size. A mantis appears, behind the swarm, and charges to Junko,_

_slashing her throat. Violently coughing insues, and just before she is about to bleed out,_

_a rocket crushes her, instantly killing her._

_The Ultimate Despair, is now dead._

"J-junko?" Monophanie throws up a foul looking, and smelling green compound.

"O-oh no, that means something's bad-" Monotaro started, but was cut off by the beginning of their own punishment.

**FAMILIARLY AFFAIR**

_"The Monokubs, and Monokuma are placed into a seemingly peaceful scene, in the middle of a field._

_There's a picnic sprawled out in front of them, and the warm blue skies, greet them._

_However, the world begins to morph, into a hellish experience._

_Monosuke is the first one to take a bite into the food. However, the sandwich is infected by maggots._

_Horrified_ _by this, he throws the sandwich down, but quickly dies, once maggots begin to consume his insides._

_Monokid tries to save his brother, however, the spaghetti by his feet suddenly morphs to a basket of snakes,_

_and he is slowly consumed alive. Horrified by this, the other family members avoid the food. But, as the_

_environment continues to morph, eventually it begins to rain. However, this isn't normal rain. The highly acidic liquid_

_begins to decompose Monodam, and his family members are forced to duck under his lifeless corpse for shelter._

_However, one by one, the family is slowly blown up. "Dadd-" Monophanie first. "Monophanie no, please no fa-" Monotaro next._

_And finally, Monokuma explodes, ending the killing game, forever._

**EPILOGUE**

It had been about two years since the conclusion of the final killing game. Naturally, all participants had to go through, intensive therapy due to the trauma due to the violent killing game. Although, it seemed to have concluded so long ago, had it really? Kokichi, felt like his life had barely moved forward. He was surrounded by his fellow survivors. The Danganronpa Team was forced to offer free housing for the cast, and due to this "Dangan Tower" was built. Due to their relationship, Kokichi, and Rantaro had moved in together, in their own apartment. To their left, Gonta, Kirumi, and Ryoma stayed together, and to their right, Maki, Shuichi, Kaede, and Kaito all lived together. Above, and below them were the remaining cast. Kiyo, decided to move in below them, alone. Well he claimed he wasn't "alone", and that his sister was always with him. Above them, Miu, and Kiibo were often heard engaging in less than holy activities. Moans, and shouts were not uncommon to hear, especially when Kiibo got a new "feature". And the finally apartment was shared by Tenko, Himiko, and Angie. Tenko, and Himiko recently discovering their feelings for each other, and Angie, well being Angie, being the oblivious Atua-loving person she is, acted like the third wheel.

"I guess, I'm never really alone." Kokichi smiled, he leisurely purred on his bed. Rantaro laughed beside him, throwing an arm around his beloved boyfriend's waist. "As long as I'm here, you'll never be alone **again.** "


End file.
